


Patton's Hugs

by shnuffeluv



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Virgil sees a lot of color when he hugs Patton for the first time. (Set soon afterColors,which was somewhere betweenAccepting AnxietyandFitting In.)





	Patton's Hugs

It was later that week when Virgil was listening to music in the Common Room when Patton wandered in and waved at Virgil. Virgil took off his headphones and said, “Something up, Pat?”

“Not really, kiddo, I was just...hoping that I could give you a hug?” Patton asked. “I know you’re not the biggest fan of touch, but now that I know to expect seeing colors if I touch your bare skin, I wanted to see if maybe...you were up for a little cuddling.”

Virgil stood and placed his phone and headphones down on the couch. “Sure, why not? Could be fun.”

Patton grinned and stepped forward, wrapping one hand around Virgil’s back, the other resting on the nape of his neck. Virgil saw a bright burst of pastel pink, and his heart warmed as he wrapped his arms around Patton in return. He closed his eyes, and pink and yellow swam around behind his eyelids. The touch was warm, and inviting, and Virgil hadn’t felt anything quite like it before. This was an amazing experience, and he could understand why the others liked getting hugs from Patton when something went wrong.

“Kiddo,” Patton murmured into Virgil’s ear, “I can see a lot of pink and yellow. The pink I understand, ‘cause that’s me, but why the pastel yellow?”

“Oh,” Virgil said, blush creeping up his cheeks and a reddish-orange entering his mental view. “Pink and yellow are you and Thomas, but they’re also...what I see when I feel...like, love. Not necessarily romantic love, because that’s a little different, it’s actually blue in color, oddly enough, but...when I feel valued and safe around friends I see...pink and yellow.”

Patton squealed and hugged him tighter, and the pink took over, as well as the start of feeling fur. “That’s so amazing!” Patton said. “I’m the same color as love! That’s so cool!”

Virgil grinned at Patton’s enthusiasm, he couldn’t help it. He was looking in Patton’s thoughts and could see the same pink and yellow mixture he got when he thought of love. He supposed that Patton must be feeling really loved right now, too.

“Can I tell the others about this?” Patton asked.

Virgil took a step back but grabbed Patton’s hand so that the colors didn’t have to go away for him just yet. “I don’t see why not,” he said with a shrug. “I mean, they accept me enough that they won’t use it against me, so...”

Patton suddenly got a dark red in his thoughts, and Virgil regretted making him angry. “If they even  _thought_  about using that against you I would  _physically fight them_ ,” Patton said with absolute certainty.

Virgil scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks, Pat, but uh...you don’t have to do that. Could...” he blushed. This was weird, liking physical touch, but he wanted it to continue. “Could we just cuddle on the couch for a little bit, maybe watch Parks and Rec or something?”

“Of course, kiddo!” Patton said, and the red literally melted away back into pink.

Virgil grinned and the two got situated on the couch, Patton resting his hand in Virgil’s as Virgil used the remote to turn on the TV and set up an episode of Parks and Rec. He was starting to tune out the colors in favor of the show, when Patton murmured, “I can’t imagine having all those colors swirling around my head every day.”

“I can tune them out, so to speak, because I don’t see them literally around the room, just in my brain,” Virgil said. “So if I really need to focus on something, my brain doesn’t usually come up with colors. Or, it does, but I don’t have to pay attention.”

“Good,” Patton said. “The last thing I want is my dark, strange son to have to work his way through a tough situation and have it be hard to focus because of something he can’t control.”

Virgil smiled softly. Patton really did love him. It absolutely, completely blew him away.


End file.
